Surprise
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: A oneshot, lot's of Puckabrina. I'm super bad at summarizing, so I won't even try, BUT READ. IT'S WORTH IT.


_**A/N**__ So…I know I'm writing a story that I should probably finish…but…ONE SHOT. I was watching __Buffy the Vampire Slayer__ (season 2) and…there was this scene between Buffy and Angel and…ONE SHOT. So…here we go._

_Surprise_

Sabrina snuck down the stairs, her feet stepping in the correct places automatically. Although she had been away from this home for years, she still knew that house like the back of her hand. As she snuck towards the door, Sabrina was sucked into her memories from four years ago.

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

_Sabrina breathed a sigh as she shut her last suitcase, and she zipped it up. She picked it up and carried it down the stairs, dropping it in the pile with the rest of her luggage. Sabrina was leaving for four years, going to Europe. The war was over, and she was tired. So tired. All she wanted was a break._

_Sabrina turned around to face the kitchen, bracing herself before walking in. Her family, with the exception of Granny Relda, Jake, and Veronica, hadn't responded well to Sabrina's decision to leave. Henry was furious his daughter was leaving, Daphne was sad her big sister was abandoning her for four whole years, and Puck…Puck was a mystery, but Sabrina could tell he didn't like it._

_Sabrina walked into the kitchen, hoping to eat and then be able to leave. It wasn't that she didn't love her family. She just needed to find herself. _

_Sabrina sat down in her usual seat, and Relda placed a plate of food in front of Sabrina. To the girl's surprise, it was…it was _normal. _Most of the old lady's cooking was odd and unappealing to Sabrina, but this looked exactly like French toast. It smelled like it, too._

_The family ate in silence. After they were done what was indeed French toast, they all went into the front hall to say goodbye. Only Jake would be going to the airport with Sabrina. _

_Sabrina hugged her grandmother, father, and mother goodbye, fighting back tears. When she reached Daphne, the little girl hugged Sabrina tightly, sobbing into her sister's chest. Sabrina closed her eyes and held her sister tight, her stomach wrenching at the thought of leaving this poor, innocent girl. _

_Sabrina pulled back, smiling though her eyes were filling with tears. "Hey, sweetie, don't worry. I'll be back." Daphne nodded, still crying._

_Then it was time for Sabrina to say her hardest goodbye, the one she was dreading the most. It was time to say goodbye to Puck. _

_Sabrina moved in front of the faery boy. _Not a boy anymore,_ she thought. _He's been a man for a long time. I just never noticed. And now I have to leave him.

_Sabrina stood in front of Puck, the tears that had been threatening beginning to fall as she looked at him. His face, no longer boyish. His eyes, ever changing, were a deep, dark blue that spoke of sorrow so great, Sabrina's breath caught in her throat. His lips, soft and pink, trembling with tears he wouldn't allow himself to shed._

"_Puck," Sabrina whispered. He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his head into her neck, breathing in her sent. After a moment, Sabrina felt wetness on her shoulder—Puck was crying. _

_He pulled back a bit, pressing his lips to her temple. "Don't go," he whispered in her ear. "Please, Sabrina. Don't go. Don't leave me. I need you."_

_Sabrina half sobbed, half exhaled. "I'm sorry. I want to stay, I do. But…I need to find myself." And then Sabrina pressed her lips into his, allowing herself one last moment of pure happiness. _

_****_

_Sabrina got to the airport and got on the first plane she saw—it was going to Denmark, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away. Away from her life, away from Ferryport Landing, away from the sorrow that seemed to engulf her._

It isn't like I'll be gone for long, _she thought._ I'll be back. And when I am, Puck and I can be together again.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sabrina knew Puck better than anyone. When she got back a week ago and he was missing, she wasn't surprised. It was what Puck did. If he couldn't save someone, if he couldn't keep them with him, he ran. And Sabrina also knew where Puck would go—back to the forest, to the place she had first met him. Before this whole mess began.

Sabrina made her way through the forest, knowing the way by heart. When she neared it, she began to see things that one could mistake for fireflies—but she knew better. They were pixies, and they were Puck's minions, waiting to attack anyone who dared enter the domain of the Trickster King.

However, the small fey knew Sabrina and let her pass unharmed through their midst, and a moment later, she was standing in front of a throne. The only things that had changed about that scene was that Puck was older, not to mention cleaner, and his throne wasn't sitting on a pile of junk. It was on a raised platform, and instead of the wicked grin he had had the first time Sabrina had been there, there was a serious turn to the young man's mouth. He was more despondent than Sabrina had ever seen him.

As Sabrina purposefully stepped on a twig to alert the faery, Puck looked up, his eyes narrowing. When he saw Sabrina, he completely froze, his eyes wide. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sabrina?" he choked out through numb lips. "Sabrina, is it really you?"

Sabrina gave him a half smile. "Hey, freak baby. How've you been?"

Puck's eyes glinted. "How've I been? That's all you have to say to me? YOU ABANDONED ME FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS! YOU LEFT ME IN THIS HELL HOLE WITHOUT EVEN _TRYING_ TO CONTACT ME!" Puck was standing by the end of this, having stood up in the heat of passion. "And all you have to say is how've you been?" he said, sounding heartbroken. "Nothing else?"

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. "Puck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave and never call, or write. I just…when I left, I was so…so…" She broke off into a sob. After a moment, she took a deep breath. "And then…I couldn't bring myself to contact you. I thought that maybe…maybe you wouldn't forgive me. You would just ignore me. And I couldn't take that."

Puck laughed bitterly. "Well, now there's no chance of me forgiving you. Or at least, no chance short of a miracle."

And then he stormed off into the woods.

****

Sabrina returned to the home she had practically been raised in, and entered just as silently as she had left. She walked up to her room, and changed out of her jeans, into sweats. She refused to let the tears fall until she was in her bed, next to the sleeping Daphne. Once there, the tears began to fall thick and fast, and Sabrina choked as she tried to breathe.

_I can't believe I thought he would take me back,_ she thought. _I can't believe I was so stupid._

*****

The next morning, Sabrina woke up to her parents, grandmother, and uncle coming into her room, singing happy birthday. Sabrina sat up in bed, forcing herself to smile even though her face felt stiff.

Granny Relda placed a tray on Sabrina's lap. The tray had a birthday cake on it, with nineteen candles stuck in it, all of them lit.

"Make a wish, _libeling_," the old lady said with a warm smile.

Sabrina smiled hesitantly and looked at the candles. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them, wishing with all her might. Sabrina took a huge breath and blew out the candles all at once.

_I wish Puck would forgive me._

****

Every day, Sabrina pretended she was ok, and every night, she would cry herself to sleep. Everyone knew something was wrong, but they pretended not to, knowing that Sabrina was prideful and wouldn't want them to know she was in pain.

Two days after her birthday, three days after she began this practice, the doorbell rang, and Sabrina went to answer it. On the doorstep was a bouquet of flowers, a dozen red roses. Sabrina knelt down and picked them up. There was a note attached, and she recognized Puck's handwriting.

_**Sabrina—**_

_**I know I said I couldn't forgive you, but…if you can forgive me, I can forgive you. Check yes or no.**_

_**--Puck**_

Sabrina smiled at the letter, and checked the little box with a yes next to it. Suddenly, there was a rush of air, and the little fly that had been buzzing near by morphed into Puck. His face was sad still, but there was hope in his eyes.

"Sabrina," he began, but Sabrina stopped him by pressing her lips to his passionately. For a minute, they kissed, and Sabrina began to melt into it. Suddenly, Puck pulled back.

"No," he said. "Sabrina, I need to apologize. I was a jerk and—"

But Sabrina interrupted. "No. No apologies, no nothing. Just kiss me."

And with a mischievous grin to do any fey justice, Puck pressed his lips to hers once more.


End file.
